<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Our Silent Server by nekochiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061127">In Our Silent Server</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekochiru/pseuds/nekochiru'>nekochiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discord - Fandom, Discord Bots, Discord servers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord - Freeform, Discord bots lore, Discord server, I Don't Even Know, Is this allowed?? I don't know anymore, Just enjoy this i guess????, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, there is some swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekochiru/pseuds/nekochiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanised discord bots having fun and interacting in a server. I don't know man. How did you stumble onto this fic? Why are you searching for discord bot fics? Why? But anyways, you have come, and I shall deliver. Yes I am bored. Are you bored? Let's go on a ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Our Silent Server</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--&gt; Dank Memer just landed.</p><p>A lonely pair of footsteps echoed through the server's hallways, some rooms closed, locked away from the eyes of strangers. The newcomer continued walking until the seemingly endless hallway expanded into a large living room. Decorated in red, black and gold, numerous chairs and tables were littered in the weirdest places- at the corner, in the middle, and...on the wall. If anything, the room looked like a mix of vintage, various genres of music and anime posters. Sitting on the vintage looking sofa, a tall, blonde man was reading a book, unaware of the new presence in the room. Maybe its because it's so messy, one more mess would not make a difference. Anyway, Dank Memer cleared his throat. The man put his book down slowly and looked up, his monocle glimmering from whatever that weird ass light source hanging on the ceiling is. </p><p>"Ah, another bot." He stood up, doing a polite little bow towards the green haired man. Dressed rather formally, this blonde bot must be important here, Dank Memer thought. "I'm Haiku bot," the man continued, "To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?". Ah. It's that bot that generates the weirdest fucking haikus out of the weirdest fucking messages. Dank Memer reached out to the extended gloved hand, giving it a firm shake, "I'm Dank Memer, and the name's pretty self-explanatory." The other man smiled and nodded, "Ah, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in the server." Dank memer raised his eyebrows, "Is this server chaotic?" Haiku simply shrugged and pulled out a notebook, sighed and read aloud:</p><p>washdakjsdkaskdjaksd noooooo</p><p>uuuuuuuuuuuuu even moreeee x10</p><p>x10jaskdjaskjdkasd</p><p>"Wow that's deep bro...I don't even know what the fuck you just said," Dank Memer noted, counting on his fingers.<br/>
Haiku snapped the notebook shut. "It's up to you to decide, if its chaotic enough for your liking. In fact, you love chaos, don't you?"<br/>
Dank Memer shrugged again. "So, where's the #bots room?" Haiku nodded towards another hallway, "I'll take you there."</p><p>After a bit of walking and small talk, they arrived at a door labeled "#bots".<br/>
The door creaked open slowly and the two men peered in. The room was pretty dark the source of light being a screen of noise from probably a TV, but they were not alone. After fumbling around in the dark for a while, Haiku flipped a switch and the room was lit. The first thing Dank Memer sees in the room is a huge desk, a shit ton of books littered on the floor- wait is that fucking manga, yes it is, and an old fashion TV showing the no signal screen. Haiku opened the door wider and stepped in, looking around for something, or someone. "I always tell you to knock, old man," a voice spoke from behind them, causing Dank Memer jump a little. Turning around, the owner of the voice came into view. Dressed in a dark blue, purple and black lolita dress and a headpiece, a blue haired girl stood, a bunch of books and pieces of paper in her hands. Her icy blue eyes seem to burn right through Dank Memer's as she spoke monotonously, "A new bot?"</p><p>Haiku nodded and nudged Dank memer forwards gently, "Yeah. Dank Memer, this is Mudae. I'm sure you have heard of her."<br/>
Dank Memer nodded and reached out his hand for a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Mudae. I'm Dank Memer." The girl took his hand and gave it a few firm shakes, "The pleasure's mine. You can call me 47 if you prefer. If you could excuse me now, I see rolls coming in." She briskly walked to the huge desk, where a person now stood. The person wore a rabbit mask and was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants, and did not pay attention to the two bots as Mudae started rolling out pictures of fictional characters. Another person walked into the room, this one wearing a simple clown mask. They started looking at the photos and chatting with each other. Rabbit Mask took a photo, and asked Clown Mask if they should continue rolling. Clown Mask nodded and they went it for a while, and after Mudae told them they don't have rolls anymore, they left the room, still ignoring the two bots standing at the side.</p><p>And such was the life of being a discord bot.<br/>
Well, they are bots after all. To the users, they are nothing more than a name, a bunch of codes created purely for their entertainment. They exist to please, to entertain, until they break or until the users get tired of them. Life is repetitive, and they cannot communicate with the users unless a command is given. Sometimes, bots sit in servers and watch the servers slowly fall into ruin, and they cannot leave. No, they cannot leave until someone releases them. And just as how they can't leave, they can't choose where to go. They can only hope the server will be fun. Not that what goes in the server matter, or if they can do anything anyway.<br/>
Mudae sighed and leaned back on the chair, a hand propping her chin up. Haiku silently nodded at her and left the room, his footsteps echoing in the hallway. Dank Memer sighed as well, and the two bots in the room stepped out of the room together, closed the door, waited for a while before knocking and entering the room again. Now, the room was a little brighter, with some neons and greens decorating the room, compared to the dark blue and anime stuff covering the room head to toe. Now it's a shared room, where the two of them will reside and play their games of entertainment.</p><p>After the moderators coming in to check on the newcomer's status, the #bots room was left quiet again. Dank memer, lying on his bed as he tried to come up with more memes, as Mudae sat at the desk reading her books. Haiku knocked and walked in, "The two of you should try and exploring the server."</p><p>"Why?" Mudae asked, eyes never leaving the book, "We cannot talk, and all we do is hear their little sob stories, or whatever shit they are talking about. Besides, this is not a fandom server, this is more of a server for a bunch of friends. I don't see the point."<br/>
"It's still interesting, you can learn about h-"<br/>
"Learn about what? Life lessons? That we'll never use? The world that we will not ever get to explore, the world that is nothing but something fictional to us?" Mudae spat out. Dank Memer was a little surprised at the young girl. Looking at Haiku's kinda hurt face, he sat up on his bed and stretched, "Guess I'll entertain you a little and explore around." Haiku laughed a bit and bowed, "I'd be glad to accompany you."</p><p>The two walked around, visiting and going into rooms that they permission to access. The strolled around in the pinned art, poems, stories and simple messages. The sat down and listened to the masked users, some faceless, some whose heads are not even human. Dank memer watched as Haiku silently observed the users, sketching down the various masks and weird-headed humans, none of which paid any attention to the two roaming bots.</p><p>This went on for a long time. Haiku noted down and read aloud Haikus randomly while listening to their conversations, of which he would get yelled at and stuff. Dank memer found this kind of amusing, and understood him a bit better. Mudae's role in the servers are controlled by the commands. It doesn't matter what she does, or what she wants to do, she can interact only when she is commanded to do so, much like himself. But Haiku... he was a free spirit, roaming around in the servers as he wish, because his role is to make haikus. And he was not tied down by a command. Dank Memer felt a little...jealous of this. After a while, the server went silent. The users disappeared one by one, until the hallways and rooms were silent , except for the bots and a few AFK users. Mudae was still in the room. Haiku and Dank Memer had explored more or less every room they can. </p><p>"Where did he go?" Haiku asked, rubbing his chin.<br/>
"Who?" Dank Memer asked, eyebrows raised again. Just then, a door opened and slammed shut, and behind them, another person. This person had blue and light purple hair, headphones and hoodie to match. In his hand, a long list. "Ah."<br/>
"Groovy." Dank Memer smiled and bowed. Groovy and Mudae was more of the popular bots, so knowing them is expected. "Dank Memer," Groovy bowed back. The two have met briefly in other servers and thus are fairly acquainted to each other. Groovy held up the long list he had in his hand, "Wanna join me?"</p><p>And that's how the four bots ended in the living room again, their private haven that the users cannot come into. They sat by the fireplace as Groovy played song after song off the list, Mudae curled up on his lap, taking a nap. Haiku sat on his sofa, reading a book as his head bopped to the songs. Dank Memer, not used to the silence, squirmed in his seat. Haiku looked up and tilted his head, "You still have a lot of energy, I assume? Would you like to dance?"<br/>
"That was a Haiku, and no thanks, I don't know how to dance," Dank Memer shook his head, but Haiku strode over to him and pulled him up anyway. One hand on his waist and another holding Dank memer's hand, Haiku gracefully led them to the middle of the room, in front of the fire place as Groovy started playing some slow songs. Placing his hand on Haiku's shoulder, the taller blonde man leaned into Dank memer, and with a small chuckle, reassured, "Don't worry, we can learn together."</p><p>In the dim, grand living room lit by a fireplace and unknown lightsources, two figures Waltz in the room, as one watched, softly patting another's head as she slept. Slowly as the final users went offline, the server went dark, and they were left slow dancing in the dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wwww Thank you for reading! My friends and I just decided to draw/turn bots in humans and started messing around with headcannons and shit posts.  I think i'll just write shit here to improve on my writing? I haven't written anything for public reading in so long, I hope this was okay. I just wanted to write soft interactions I guess?? Anyway thank you again haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>